


Under The Street Lights

by Vocachuuu



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, honestly its not even fluff theyre just. gay, honk is only mentioned for a second, just fluff thats it, just saying, the shirt that nico wears at this part is so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vocachuuu/pseuds/Vocachuuu
Summary: They didn't know what time it was or why they were out so late - and, frankly, Nico didn't really care.





	Under The Street Lights

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place in season 2 episode 1, where Nico and Maki were together while talking to the others on the phone. I still wonder why they were together so late,,,,everyone else was at home or in bed. sneaky lesbians.

With a quick beep and a sigh, the cell phone had been shut off. The streets were otherwise silent, aside from the two girls’ breathing. Through the distant windows, lights were being shut off and blinds were being pulled together. The moon peaked out from behind the rooftops, and stars were scattered all across the pitch-black sky. Nico gave a rather elongated side glance towards Maki, sighing again to grab her attention.

 

“Honoka can be so dense sometimes,” she concluded. Maki nodded in agreement, chuckling a bit.

 

“We’ve known that for a while though.” The redhead turned her body towards Nico, who nodded in agreement to her statement.

 

“True.” The two went silent, Maki looking around the dark town while Nico watched from the corner of her eye. 

 

“We should get going,” Maki decided. “It’s late.”

 

“Nah. I wanna stay out a bit longer!” Nico smiled, stretching. “Let’s go to the park, it’s only a while longer down the road.”

 

“Nico-chan..” Maki frowned, shaking her head lightly. “It’s dark. Plus, you’re wearing black. You’re going to get hit by a car or something.” 

 

“That’s where you’re wrong!” Nico exclaimed with a grin. “You see, I shine so bright that they’ll know I’m here from a mile away no matter what I wear! That’s one of the perks of being adorable.” Maki groaned in disgust, turning away from the egoistic girl. “Oh, so you’re gonna go with me now?”

 

“Yes, now be quiet and walk, or I’m leaving you to get hit by a car,” Maki threatened over her shoulder, taking a few steps down the sidewalk. Nico hurriedly followed, whining about Maki being cruel.

 

If she was being honest, Nico didn’t remember why they were out together. They were practicing at one point - both singing and dancing - but that ended after an hour or so. They had gone out for dinner, gone window shopping (Nico had to drag Maki away from the shops because whenever Nico cooed over a cute outfit, she would offer to buy it while pretending to not want to), and wandered around town aimlessly. It was unnatural for them, and both would agree. Yet there they were, in the dead of the night, walking shoulder-to-shoulder down a deserted sidewalk. Nico could feel the younger girl’s hand brush against her wrist every now and then, and part of her almost thought she was trying to insinuate something. _ Almost _ . Or maybe it was just accidental. Who knows.

 

“Ooh, we’re almost there!” Nico pointed out in the distance, towards the small park. “It’s really small, but it’s something. I bring my siblings here sometimes.”

 

“You walk them this far?”

 

“Might as well. They get bored sitting at home all day sometimes.” Maki nodded, and the two continued on in silence.

 

It was dark, but Nico could still see Maki clearly under the glow of the street lights. She was barely wearing any makeup, only wearing a bit of eyeliner - Nico felt a bit jealous, even though she woke up naturally cute as well, and didn’t wear much makeup either. She just liked finding reasons to be irritated at the younger teenager.

 

Nico was so distracted that she didn’t even realize that they were at the park. By the time she cleared her mind and came back down to Earth, Maki was no longer beside her. She almost went into panic mode, until she spotted the redhead. She sat on the swing, grinning smugly. 

 

“Hey, wait!” Nico yelled, running over to the swing set. “Get off, that’s the only one!”

 

“There’s one right next to me, actually.”

 

“Can you not see the broken chain?!”

 

Maki chuckled. “I did. That’s why I sat on this one.” Nico groaned loudly, thinking for a moment. After going through every possible scenario, she came to a decision.

 

“Fine. We’ll have to do this the hard way, then!” Nico flattened her skirt, and promptly sat on Maki’s lap. After half a second of processing, she made a noise of embarrassment in the back of her throat, and banged her fist against Nico’s back.

 

“N-Nico-chan! Get off!” She shouted, although stopped her fruitless attempts after a few more hits. Nico grinned triumphantly. 

 

“Y’know, I’m not even facing you and I can already see your embarrassed face,” Nico teased, fidgeting in order to get comfortable. 

 

“I’m not… Embarrassed.” The redhead narrowed her eyes towards the smaller girl. “But I don’t appreciate talking to the back of your head.”

 

Nico didn’t reply right away. She went through solutions in her mind - and the best one would be to turn around and sit the other way. Would that just make things more awkward, though?

 

“Whatever you say,  _ princess _ ,” Nico responded mockingly, and stood up. She instead straddled Maki’s lap, legs dangling off the swing behind Maki. Crimson eyes momentarily met with widened amethyst ones, and Nico grinned. “Happy?”

 

“N-no. You’re such a moron. Isn’t this uncomfortable for you?” Maki asked, hesitantly wrapping her arm around Nico’s waist. “You’re going to fall or something.”

 

“Well, now I won’t!”

 

An awkward silence filled the air around them for what felt like the umpteenth time that night. Maki had turned her head away, opting to stare at the wooden chips covering the ground. Nico sat quietly for a moment, watching the flustered redhead, before getting tired of the uncomfortable silence. She poked Maki’s cheek a few times, grinning. 

 

“Maaaaaki,” she called, with no response. She pinched her cheek next, repeating herself. “Maaaki!”

 

“What?” She snapped, finally giving in. She turned to face Nico, who was smirking triumphantly once again.

 

“Okay. So, like… I still don’t like you and everything, but your eyes are really pretty. It’s unfair. Like, really unfair.” 

 

“Nico-chan…!” Maki whined as her cheeks flushed, turning away once more. “Th-that’s uncalled for. I know… I know my eyes are p-pretty, so you don’t have to remind me.”

 

“Hey! You should accept a compliment from the Number One Idol in the universe! After all, it’s quite a feat to have prettier eyes than the incredibly cute Nico-Nii!” The ravenette scolded - sorta - while poking at Maki’s cheek.

 

“Actually, though-” The redhead turned to face Nico, “I actually think your eyes are prettier than mine. B-but that doesn’t mean anything special, so don’t think it does, alright?!”

 

“Awww!” Nico swooned, hand placed on her chest. “Maki is so nice to Nico-Nii! See, she isn’t  _ always _ cruel!”

 

Maki just scrunched up her face overdramatically, muttering “disgusting _ ”  _ beneath her breath. They went silent  _ again _ .

 

“Nico-chan, wrap your arms around me for a second.” The ravenette gave a quizzical look to the younger girl beneath her.

 

“W-what? Jeez Maki, how bold of y-”

 

“Not like that! just hold on, because I’m letting go of you.” Nico did as told, placing her hands on her waist. Meanwhile, Maki moved her hands to the chains on the swing, and pushed against the ground with her feet. They began to swing slowly.

 

“Oh, I get it!” Nico exclaimed, and Maki nodded slightly. 

 

“When are we going to go home?” The first year asked, changing the subject. Nico shrugged.

 

“Dunno. I don't really… Want to move right now.”

 

Maki personally didn’t want to either. Though never would she ever admit it, having Nico sit on her lap was really,  _ really  _ comforting. It felt a bit natural, and not at all odd. 

 

Nico yawned and blinked her eyes a few times, which made Maki assume she was tired. Just as she was about to ask if the older wanted to head home, though, the ravenette rested her head gently against her shoulder. Suddenly she couldn’t speak, all of her words getting caught up in her throat. She let out a shaky breath, using her left hand to let go of the chain and play with one of Nico’s pigtails. 

 

“Don’t fall asleep here,” Maki murmured, close to her ear, but she didn’t reply. That probably meant she was already out cold. She sighed, wrapping a strand of Nico’s hair around her finger. Amethyst eyes fell shut for a moment, just a few seconds, before opening once more. 

 

“Moron,” Maki uttered. “What am I going to do with you…?”

 

She meant the question literally. What was she going to do with the unconscious third year? She couldn’t remember where Nico’s house was.

 

“Nico? Please get up, I can’t feel my legs.” No reply. Maki groaned, looking around the area. “Fine. Be that way. You’re coming home with me.” With that, Maki used one hand to make sure Nico’s skirt was flattened, and wrapped her remaining arm around her torso. It was a pretty awkward position, but no one was walking around, so Maki couldn’t bring herself to care. 

 

“You owe me one,” Maki whispered, standing up and carrying Nico to her own house. Surely her parents would understand…

 

Probably.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i kinda wanna continue this? IDK you guys can decide,,, i'm only hesitant because i have 10+ works in the making for Love Live whOOPS. 
> 
> anyways! thanks for reading, let me know what you thought!


End file.
